<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lycanthropy by LesbianDragon_LD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272270">Lycanthropy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD'>LesbianDragon_LD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cunnilingus, Edeleth, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Werewolf!Byleth, Werewolves, Werewolves in Heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When her wife goes missing, Edelgard has a faint idea of where she may be.<br/>Werewolves are attracted to the wilderness, so Edelgard finds her wife deep inside the forests outside of Enbarr...and she finds Byleth in her most feral state.</p><p>This is a fic to celebrate reaching 1,200 followers on twitter, and was voted on by a poll there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lycanthropy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here she is, werewolf Byleth!<br/>For the people who voted for 2 Byleths and the retainer!Byleth AU, fear not, they'll have their chance one day since they're very interesting AUs that I'd love to do!<br/>Anyway, werewolf Byleth!<br/>Just as a warning: Byleth is very much animalistic since she's a werewolf and all and they have awkward sex in the woods, so if that isn't your cup of tea, skip this one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Edelgard retreated back to their quarters after a long day of work, she found the bedroom to be completely empty. She started to worry as she looked around and called for her wife, only to receive no response. And when her eyes set on broken chains and a torn collar on the floor, along with a window in the room half open, Edelgard realized that was she feared was what had probably happened.<br/>
She quickly reached for her cape and fled the room, hurrying to leave the palace. She ignored worried servants as she equipped herself with an axe, got on her horse and made her way into the near forest just outside the city gates.<br/>
The moon was already visible on the night sky, and it was getting very dark. Edelgard was able to use some fire magic to light up her field of vision, but she knew that she needed to find her wife as soon as possible.</p><p>“Byleth! Byleth!”she tried to call for her wife, as she searched around the massive forest.</p><p>As she saw something move in the trees though, Edelgard stopped, and she dismounted her horse.</p><p>“Byleth…? My love…?” Edelgard tried to call out for her.</p><p>But to her horror, the figure that approached her wasn’t Byleth.<br/>
It was a huge bear, and one that seemed quite hungry as well.<br/>
Edelgard was absolutely frightened at the creature three times her size, but she stood her ground. Her horse fled back to the safety of Enbarr, but Edelgard didn’t let that scare her.<br/>
She gripped her axe, ready to swing at the aggressive beast before it attacked her.<br/>
But before she moved, she heard an howl.<br/>
She saw a giant grey wolf rush towards her, and she saw it jump on top of the bear, ready to maul it. She couldn’t even react as she saw the wolf bite down on the bear’s body, causing its blood to spill everywhere. And then, in less than a moment, the wolf was jumping away from the bear, as the wounded bear started to run away.<br/>
Edelgard could barely react as the bear disappeared back into the trees, leaving her alone with the huge canine beast.<br/>
Their eyes met, and lavender eyes met blue ones shining in the dark.</p><p>“Byleth?” Edelgard called out to the wolf, only to see the wolf slowly approach her, “Byleth...please, if it’s you, just do something to let me know-”</p><p>Suddenly, Edelgard was interrupted by the wolf crying out in a low howl, and getting close to her. Close enough to rub herself on Edelgard’s legs, as if begging to be petted.<br/>
Edelgard quickly kneeled beside the wolf, as she realized that it was indeed her wife, and not some wild animal.</p><p>“Oh, my love, are you hurt?” Edelgard gently cooed as she petted the huge wolf, and hugged it tight.</p><p>To her surprise, the wolf started to change in her arms. She started returning to her human self, as her body started to morph again, into one of a woman. Her fur started to shed, revealing a beautifully naked woman, and she started to return to her normal size.<br/>
For a moment, Edelgard thought that Byleth might change back to normal completely, thinking that her little escapade and the adrenaline from fighting a bear might have been enough to satisfy her werewolf urges for the night.<br/>
But Edelgard was wrong.<br/>
She saw Byleth return to her human from, but some features remained. Her tail remained, and her wolf ears remained...and her eyes remained the same, with that strange animalistic glow to them…</p><p>“Byleth…?” Edelgard tried to call for her, but the wolf-woman merely flashed her fangs before pouncing on her, making Edelgard fall on her back as she climbed on top of her, pinning her to the ground.</p><p>As she topped Edelgard, she growled.</p><p>“Please, Byleth, go back to normal! You know you can fight this!” Edelgard pleaded, but her words didn’t reach her wife, no matter how much she started to resemble a normal human.</p><p>She bit down on Edelgard’s neck to shush her.<br/>
And Edelgard was ashamed of the moan that escaped her lips.</p><p>“Byleth…” Edelgard started to warn once Byleth pulled away, and to her surprise, Byleth whimpered;</p><p>“Mine...mine...mine...”</p><p>Edelgard sighed, as this scenario was all too familiar.<br/>
She knew that when her wife’s werewolf instincts acted up, she gained some hormonal problems. Ones that included the need to waste all of her energy, due to her adrenaline. They locked her up during full moons to prevent a werewolf from rampaging around town, hunting animals and scaring villagers, and worst of all, trying to hump everything on sight.<br/>
But Byleth had escaped again, and the fight with the bear had left her feeling both dominant and aroused. So naturally, it had only made her ten times more possessive and desperate for her wife, or rather, her mate.<br/>
And the way Byleth was rubbing herself all over Edelgard’s body seemed to prove that she was indeed correct. As Edelgard watched her wife desperately hump her leg, she sighed yet again.</p><p>“Byleth” Edelgard firmly called for her, but the werewolf was too busy sliding her wet sex against Edelgard’s thigh, humping her fervently and completely lost in her crazed lust.</p><p>Edelgard tried to call her again, but she wouldn’t listen.<br/>
She just kept going, desperately trying to get off as she gripped Edelgard’s clothes, refusing to let go of her.<br/>
Knowing she wouldn’t listen and knowing that soldiers could come in looking for them at any moment, Edelgard flipped Byleth over so that she was the one on top of her instead. Byleth roared with rage upon having her dominance taken away from her, but Edelgard pinned her down by her arms before Byleth could hurt her.<br/>
She was lucky that they were somewhat similar in strength, or else Byleth would’ve pinned her back down to the floor to take her as she pleased, unable to control herself.<br/>
Byleth tried to wriggle free of Edelgard’s grasp to grab her again...until she felt Edelgard’s mouth kiss the valley of her breasts...and her stomach...and her inner thigh...<br/>
Before Byleth had even noticed it, she was tame and free of Edelgard’s grasp, mewling at Edelgard’s kisses all over her body. When Byleth felt Edelgard’s mouth over her wet sex, she howled with joy, much to Edelgard’s embarrassment.<br/>
Her cheeks burned red, but her head remained between Byleth’s thighs, eating her out as Byleth howled and her tail wagged all over the place. With each stroke of her tongue that hit a sweet spot, Byleth howled louder, and Edelgard made an effort to make her come more quickly.<br/>
She brought her fingers up to aid her tongue, pumping in and out of Byleth as the werewolf howled and huffed in delight. Eventually, her walls clenched around Edelgard’s fingers, and she howled one final time before slumping down on the grass.<br/>
Edelgard slowly removed herself from her sex, ready to carry her spent wife back to the palace...until she noticed that her tail was still wagging.</p><p>“I can smell you” she heard Byleth murmur, only to look up at her face and notice her smirk, licking her fangs as her deep blue eyes shone in an eerie glow, “I can smell how much you want me, El.”</p><p>Byleth jumped so fast that Edelgard couldn’t react in time. She found herself pinned down on the grass, face and stomach pressed to the ground as a feral Byleth pressed her down. She felt Byleth’s hands pressing down on her back, and she felt Byleth’s crotch press against her bosom. For a moment, she thought that Byleth would hump her again, like an animal during heat.<br/>
But Byleth didn’t do that.<br/>
Instead, she moved down, pulling Edelgard’s pants and undergarments down with her until Edelgard was left completely exposed.<br/>
Edelgard started to protest, but she quickly shushed once she felt Byleth grip her thighs.</p><p>“I was right” she heard Byleth purr behind her, “you’re soaked. And I’m famished.”</p><p>Before Edelgard could answer, she felt Byleth’s tongue run over her folds.<br/>
And it felt like heaven.</p><p>“M-more!” Edelgard demanded, no longer caring about being found by the guards.</p><p>Seeing her wife like this always left her a mess, and having her touch was something that Edelgard desperately needed. So if they found her feral monstrous wife ravaging the Emperor on the ground and in the middle of the woods, she would simply let them watch.<br/>
She wanted Byleth, and that was all that mattered at that moment.<br/>
Her very wet sex started to ache to be touched, and Byleth seemed to notice.</p><p>“You smell like you’re in heat” Byleth mused, before her tongue gave Edelgard more languid strokes, careful not to enter her, to not give her what she wanted.</p><p>“Humans don’t get in heat” Edelgard huffed, embarrassed as she got wetter.</p><p>She loved to be treated like this. But she would never admit to it.</p><p>“I know this smell” Byleth laughed, “it’s heat. You’re desperate to have me. Your delicious smell is as unbearable as mine is, my El.”</p><p>As she felt Byleth’s tongue again, Edelgard moaned in delight.<br/>
Byleth pushed her tongue further inside Edelgard, making her stifle a pleased cry. She buried her face in her arms, facing down and quietly moaning as Byleth ate her out with ferocious hunger. Her tongue ravished her completely, hitting every spot that made Edelgard scream in pleasure, not leaving a single spot inside her untouched. Byleth seemed to lick every drop of her taste as if her life depended on it, and it made Edelgard come after only a short while.<br/>
She started to huff and pant to recover her breath, as Byleth pulled away from her...only to lazily slump on top of her, nuzzling the back of her neck and licking her lips in delight.</p><p>“El…” she heard Byleth purr again, as she felt Byleth rub herself on her body again.</p><p>Edelgard sighed once more.<br/>
She tried to move from underneath Byleth, but Byleth only hugged her tighter, keeping her down on the ground. On impulse, Byleth bit Edelgard’s neck without hurting her, as she desperately humped her backside.<br/>
‘Like an animal in heat indeed’ Edelgard annoyingly thought to herself, as she waited for her feral wife to tire.<br/>
A few more love bites and growls, a tail happily wagging, and a whole lot of humping...until Byleth finally wasted all of her stamina, and passed out.<br/>
The first time this had happened and Edelgard had witnessed her pass out, she almost had a panic attack. Yet now, after so many full moons, Edelgard merely sighed as she got up, brushed dirt off of her clothes and pulled her pants back up. And, of course, caught her half-human half-wolf sleepy wife in her arms, ready to carry her back to their bedroom.<br/>
Her horse was gone, but it didn’t matter much as she was able to safely warp both of them directly to their bed, back at the safety and warmth of the palace.<br/>
Almost as exhausted as her wife was, Edelgard merely tied a sleeping Byleth up with spare chains, and gently laid her down on the bed before joining her. She gave her sleeping wife a couple of headpats, and smiled when Byleth still leaned into her touch. She kissed one of her fluffy wolf ears goodnight, before drifting off to sleep as well.<br/>
They were both so tired that they slept for hours, and didn’t wake up until the sun was high in the sky.<br/>
Byleth was the first to wake. Slowly opening her eyes at first, still groggy and unable to recall the night before. But as she noticed the chains that bound her, she came to a realization.</p><p>“El?” Byleth awkwardly called out to her sleepy wife, who mumbled her response.</p><p>“El” Byleth tried again, “wasn’t I tied down to the couch yesterday…?”</p><p>“You were. It happened again” Edelgard groaned, as she tried to go back to sleep again.</p><p>“Oh...I’m sorry, El” Byleth awkwardly apologized.</p><p>“Mh-hm.”</p><p>She knew her wife wanted to sleep, but the chains were getting uncomfortable.</p><p>“El?” she tried again, only to see her wife finally open one eye, “release me, please? The moon is gone.”</p><p>Edelgard made an effort, mumbling as she reluctantly moved to free her wife from the chains, tossing them aside. Once Byleth was free, she rolled back on the bed, ready to drift off to sleep again.<br/>
Byleth snuggled close to her, embracing her wife from behind. She made a cute noise of approval, and Byleth smiled.</p><p>“I hope I didn’t cause you too much trouble this time…” Byleth let out, only for Edelgard to snicker.</p><p>“You made love to me in the woods. You were pretty insistent about it” Edelgard groaned, but she was unable to suppress a goofy smile. </p><p>She tried not to laugh as she noticed her wife freeze. Even without opening her eyes, she was sure that Byleth was taken aback and confused.</p><p>“I wouldn’t-” Byleth started, only for Edelgard to interrupt;</p><p>“You did. You bit me. A lot” Edelgard laughed, and she could feel Byleth move her hair away to inspect her neck.</p><p>And her neck was covered in marks from her bites.</p><p>“I’m sorry, El” Byleth quietly cooed, trailing gentle kisses all over her marks.</p><p> Luckily, she was fully human now, and didn’t have to worry about her fangs.With each of her kisses though, Edelgard hummed in pleasure. It soon became impossible for her to fall asleep again, so she turned back to her wife, hugging her and resting her head over Byleth’s chest as she listened to her heartbeat.</p><p>“El...I’m really sorry” Byleth repeated, and yet this time she sounded very sad.</p><p>Edelgard could sense that her memories were coming back to her, so she did her best to comfort her wife;</p><p>“Byleth. It’s not your fault. You never hurt me, it’s okay…”</p><p>“We need stronger chains” Byleth insisted, “ones that won’t break when I struggle, so that I never run off again...I could’ve hurt you, I would never forgive myself-”</p><p>Yet Edelgard shushed her with a gentle kiss.</p><p>“You’d never hurt me, love of my life. No matter your form or instincts, you would never hurt me” Edelgard gently cooed, as she cupped Byleth’s face, “even in your most feral state, you still saw me as your mate. I can promise you I’ll find stronger chains so that you don’t run and hurt yourself, but I know you’d never harm me, alright?”</p><p>Byleth silently nodded, kissing her wife again.<br/>
Tender, gentle…</p><p>“And you know…” Edelgard couldn’t resist laughing in between their kisses, “it was pretty arousing. You, feral and dominant...you should try it during non-full moons as well.”</p><p>Byleth’s face burned red.<br/>
She sighed, and Edelgard laughed.<br/>
But deep down, Byleth was relieved.<br/>
Relieved that she hadn’t hurt Edelgard, and that Edelgard still loved her despite her uncontrollable condition. And relieved that she no longer had a tail, or she knew it would be wagging with joy with her wife’s suggestion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>